Darkness Falling
by ladynicolegrey
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive's cousin, Evangeline, is a simple, ordinary girl. She hates dancing and going to social events, but her sister, Margret, is the complete opposite. She drags Evangeline to the Phantomhive's Christmas ball where Evangeline meets Sebastian. From there on her life changes, dramatically, and she finds out the the old life she loved was merely a facade of lies. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hello, everyone! This is my first fanfic, and I am sooo happy to finally be writing this. I've written my own stories, but I never thought to write a Kuroshitsuji fanfic. So please read and review! I love feedback. Criticism is my friend. :D

Chapter One:  Dreams

I am not one for dancing. Some call me a wallflower or an anti-social freak, but I refer to myself as a very studious girl who seeks pleasure in reading. If I wanted to dance, I would. If I wanted to become a flirtatious gentlewoman, I would. That, however, is not my goal in life. No, I want so much more. I want to be an explorer. Then again, that all changed when I met _him_. It was at a ball; the Phatomhive's Christmas ball. My dear sister simply had to go, and my sister got whatever her young and beautiful heart desired. She was the life of the family; who could say no to her. Unfortunately, I was one of those people who could never say no to her. She made the word "no" seem like a distant fantasy; a babe's word that adults dismissed as gibberish.

So there I was standing in the back of the ballroom watching the many dresses glitter in the light. My younger sister made her way through the crowds of young gentlemen. Her blond hair rested upon her pale shoulders in soft, gentle curls. Her blue eyes glistened with merriment and amusement. Her white dress made her look like an angel as she flirted with every boy she saw. Of course the suitors fell for it; no one could resist her charm. And then…there was me. _Simply Evangeline_, as I put it. A girl with dull, black hair and lifeless grey eyes, no one would adore me like they do Margret. Everyone loves Margret; everyone likes to see Margret.

"Hello miss," a smooth, velvet-like voice greeted me in my little corner. I turned around slowly to see the owner of the angelic voice. A tall butler stood looking down at me, and I couldn't help but blush at him. He looked like a Greek god that I use to read about. His raven locks gently swayed whenever he moved, and his crimson eyes were captivating. This man didn't seem human. He couldn't be.

"Hello there." I replied once I found my voice. I managed a high pitch squeak; this is why I don't socialize very often.

The butler simply chuckled. "Are you enjoying yourself, miss? I saw you over here alone, and you looked to be distressed. As a Phantomhive butler, I must see to it that all the guests are satisfied and happy."

"I am quite content, sir. I simply do not enjoy social affairs just as this. I am not one for dancing, nor do I want to be." I crossed my arms, annoyed that he was still speaking with me. I just wanted to be left alone.

"You remind me of my young master," he said with a laugh.

I raised an eyebrow at the butler. "You mean Ciel Phantomhive? We are cousins. I am Evangeline Goodman, sir."

His eyes twinkled as he raised my hand to his lips to plant a light kiss on it. "Ah, Miss Goodman, it is a pleasure to meet you. My name is Sebastian Michealis."

I would have never imagined that that name would change my life forever. The life I once lived would turn out to be a lie, and the new life that awaited me was foreign to me, _Simply Evangeline_. If I would have known what waited for me, I would have turned back to the manor and hid myself in the library and dream of exploring exotic places. Then again, no one can escape their destiny.

**A/N: **There is chapter one! I hope you guys enjoy it. I know it's a bit boring and short, but I just came up with the story idea, and I have to get through all the lovely "boring" things before I get to all the twists and turns. I'm still unsure if Evangeline will develop a relationship with Sebastian… Leave me a review telling me your opinion and some ideas and pointers for the future! I also want to know if you guys would like for me to develop a romantic relationship between the two. Thanks you guys!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **So I promise, promise that this chapter will be longer! I have some good ideas in mind, and I am excited about this story. I'm going to lay low on the romance, so you will just have to read to see what will become of Evangeline and Sebastian!

Chapter Two:  Falling of the Righteous

If Margret isn't happy, no one is happy. It is as simple as that. If Margret is not cheerful and merry, I get the blame. I thought Margret was fifteen years old, for heaven's sake! Not five. I am seventeen, and I cannot control a young girl's life. I couldn't help it that a young boy at the ball rejected her suggestion of having a courtship since he was already in an engagement. I am certain that he would have accepted if not his mother being at the ball. She dragged him out after yelling at my dear sister. I was so ashamed and claimed no relation to the brute. I do believe Sebastian saw behind my act, and he pitied me. The angel actually pitied me!

I sat in the darkness; the wind nipping at my bare neck. The moon glistened through the trees surrounding the garden. I was happy to get out of the hell; Mother and Father were taking pleasure at yelling and beating me. My arms had bruises all over them, and my legs were sore from being kicked. I groaned in agonizing pain as I tried to stand. I couldn't take living there for one more second, so I ran. I ran away from the perfect Margret, I ran away from my dictator mother, and I ran away from my hate-filled father. I kept sprinting until I reached the familiar manor. Why I had come back to the Phantomhive manor, I have no clue. It seemed..._safe_, and I wanted to see my dear friend, Sebastian, but I collapsed from the pain and cold. Darkness filled my vision, and before I knew it, my subconscious had interfered with my dreams.

_Evangeline_, the soft, female voice rang through my mind. _My dear little angel, it is time. You shall be sent to earth as a human, and you shall forget your angelic beginning. Evangeline, I will be there with you. You will not be alone. You will not be alone…_

My eyes popped open as I felt strong arms wrapped around me. I glanced up to see Sebastian smiling down at me. "I can walk," I grumbled at him.

"Since you can walk so well, you decided to take a break and collapse on the ground?" His mischievous eyes bore into mine as if they were looking into my soul.

"You know me so well," I bit back. "And we have only known each other for a mere day."

He chuckled. "You can learn an awful lot about a person in a _mere day_, Miss Evangeline. Come, let's get you inside and tend to your wounds." I glanced back down at my arms. What would I tell Ciel if he asked me what had happened? I could never tell him that my own parents abused me. Margret needed them, and they were good people deep down. I would think of some sort of story to tell my cousin, and he would most likely believe it.

We got inside the elegant manor, and Sebastian put me down on the love seat in one of the many living rooms in the manor. He told me to wait here while he got cleaning supplies for my wounds. I glanced over at a book resting on the table. _Oliver Twist_. I laughed when I saw it; I remember pretending to be Oliver as a child; I always wanted to go on an adventure with the Artful Dodger. Instead, I was stuck inside learning how to become a gentlewoman while secretly imagining myself as an explorer in Africa or South America.

"I am back, Miss Evangeline," the butler said as he came with a first aid box. In the blink of an eye, he had tended to all of my injuries.

"Thank you," I said with a smile. "I really hope that I am not bothering you."

He shook his head. "I informed Young Master, and he is coming down to greet you in a bit. With the holidays coming up, the toy company throws him quite a bit of work."

"Understandable."

Sebastian nodded and sighed. There was a moment of pure silence. "Miss Evangeline, what happened, if I may ask?"

For some odd reason, I felt an urge to tell Sebastian everything, but something in the back of my head told me not to trust him. Something told me that this beautiful butler was filled with everlasting darkness. The dream I had suddenly came back in my mind. Little angel? Who was that voice speaking to me as if I were her child? Sebastian gently stroked my face, sensing that something was causing me distress. I had remembered that I had forgotten to answer his question.

"Oh, what happened to me? I fell in the woods while coming here. I-I just couldn't stay at home anymore. My family and I have too many differences and conflicts. Perhaps one day I shall go back, but not right now."

Sebastian nodded and looked up. "The Young Master is coming," he whispered into my ear. I glanced up to see a young boy with dark, blue hair enter into the living room. He had an eye patch on one eye, but I could still see his other deep blue eye. His lips were turned up in a little smirk, and he was dressed in all black. He glanced over at Sebastian and nodded. Right after that, I heard a loud crack, and a pain rippled through my body. A vermilion liquid oozed down my face, and I drifted back into the darkness. The woman was there to greet me yet again, but this time, I could actually see her. She wasn't human…

**A/N: Okay, so this chapter is a bit longer! YAY! I wasn't going upload tonight, since I just published my first chapter, but I thought, the heck with it, I will do it anyways. So there you go. :D Also, I am big on twists and turns, so don't just assume you know what Evangeline truly is. You never know what the author might add in. *insert evil laugh here* Oh cliffhangers…. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: We finally get the back story of Evangeline! YAY! I hope you lovelies enjoy! Please, please, PLEASE, review. I am begging you guys; I want to know what direction you wish for this story to go. Your input means so much to me. Also I would like to thank my two new followers! Love you guys.**

Chapter Three: The Angel of Death

_Am I disgraceful? I am an angel cloaked in darkness; it follows me like a shadow. I was born into it, and I shall live inside it for all eternity. Yet, I am not one of the fallen. I have heard screams of terror and pain. Why did He create me? I am a creature of mass destruction. I am not like the other angels; I am the black dove. If you ever meet me, you too will perish in the flames of hell. I cause the hurricane to strike, I cause the clouds to roar, and I cause the earth to quake. I am the angel of death; the black dove. _

_~Flashback~ _

I was a newly formed angel, created by God to be sent to Egypt. The Hebrew people were enslaved by the Pharaoh, and Moses was trying to free his people. He had warned the Pharaoh multiple times of the punishments they would face for not freeing the Hebrews, yet, the fool did not listen. Thus I was created. I was created to kill each first born child, human and beast alike. I fulfilled my duties as the angel of death and returned to heaven to meet with the archangels.

"Evangeline, you have been appointed, by God, to be His angel of destruction and wrath," the arch angel Michael said. His words did not comfort me nor give me peace of mind. I was a monster in the eyes of the angels.

"I accept the terms to which I have been appointed to. I am the black dove of heaven and will serve my purpose of destruction." The arch angel gave me a disgusted look. It was as if I were a demon or one of the fallen. God had made me this way. I was His creation. I was the only one of my kind.

I wandered through heaven, not really having a place to go. I was a newly formed angel without an elder to guide me. I was on my own. I hummed a soft tune to myself to find some sort of entertainment, and that was when I bumped into the angel who took me under my wing. Her name was Gloria, and she became a motherly figure in my life.

_~End of Flashback~_

I woke up to find myself chained to a wall. I tried to loosen my way out, but that would never work. A bitter and metallic taste filled my mouth, and there was dry blood upon my lips. The world seemed to be spinning, but I could hear a faint chuckle. I looked up to see my cousin, Ciel Phantomhive, smirking at me.

"The angel has awoken," he said coldly.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Ciel? Are you mad?" I bit back. The boy just glanced at me.

"Did you know a human would have died on impact from a hit like that?" The boy said as he walked closer to me. My eyes widened in disbelief. What did he mean by this? He is insane!

Ciel wrapped his hand around my throat and pushed me up against the wall. "What is an angel doing here? Do not lie to me; Sebastian and I both could sense it."

Tears filled my eyes as I struggled to breathe. "I…I don't kn-know what you are t-talking about," I managed to choke out. Ciel's blue eye glowed red. He started to smack me over and over again. He threw me onto the floor and kicked my chest and stomach. Tears rapidly fell onto my cheeks. My fists were clenched as I tried to ignore the agonizing pain. I was hoping God would take pity of me and slain me, but of course, that never happened.

"Please, Ciel," I whispered weakly. "Spare me. I do not know what you speak up, dear cousin." Ciel stopped his thrashing and sat down on his knees. His hands were covered in my blood. I could feel it seeping into the fabric of my dress. The vermilion liquid was everywhere.

"Sebastian!" The child yelled. In an instant, the butler arrived. He looked down at me and frowned.

"You called, Master," he said as he knelt down beside me and stroked my face.

Ciel nodded. "Go clean her up. Give her a bath and tend to her wounds. She will become my new music instructor."

"What?" I clenched my fists. First he wants to kill me, and now he wants me to be his music teacher?

"If you decline, I will have Sebastian dispose of your corpse in the morning." Ciel smirked and left me alone with the butler. I gulped; I suppose I didn't have much of a choice on this one.

Sebastian pulled me into his arms and carried me bridal style. "Don't worry, Miss Evangeline. Everything shall be fine in the end. My young master may seem a bit intimidating, but you will be fine. I assure you that I will not let him jeopardize your safety."

_Jeopardize my safety? _I thought to myself. _Where the heck am I? Are people simply crazy here? _I forced myself to smile and nodded and Sebastian. The butler took me upstairs and prepared me a well-needed bath. He tended to my wounds and left me so that I could rest. I instantly fell asleep on the warm and soft bed. There I recalled the dream I had once I was knocked out.

_Evangeline_. I looked up to see a woman standing across from me. She was tall with wheat colored hair and very pale skin. I could hear her voice though her lips never moved.

_I told you that I would never leave you, child. You were sent here for a reason, but you must first understand who you are. You are the angel of death._

I woke up in a cold sweat. _The angel of death_. I felt so sick from those words. The title seemed so foreign yet so familiar. My head ached as I tried to wrap my mind around it. _Darkness; I am cloaked in darkness. Why have I not fallen yet? _

Ciel's words were true. I am an angel of death. That I was certain of, but my past remained unclear. That scared me. Why was I sent here? What about my "family?" Did they know? I hid myself under the covers of the bed and started to sob. I felt so confused; so suffocated. Who truly is Evangeline Goodman?

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I would love for you guys to R&R. It took me a while to finish with studying and all. Goodness, I still need to study my butt off. High school can be sooo stressful…BUT any who thanks for those of you who have read this stories. Leave me love and ideas. Should it be a SebastianXOC? **


	4. Chapter 4

Paste your document here..

**A/N: Here is chapter three you guys! I hope you all liked the little twist, but don't worry. There are plenty more to follow. **

Chapter Four:  No Light

"Ciel, that is a flat and not a sharp. Play it again." It had been a week since I was taken into the Phantomhive manor as Ciel's personal music instructor. The young boy groaned and I smiled at his dismay. "Play it again."

"If you think it is so easy, then why don't you try playing it yourself," the boy growled.

I smirked at the frustrated Earl. "I would be obliged, my young lord." I took his violin and started to play it perfectly. The song seemed to coarse through my veins, and my fingertips appeared to have a will of their own. Ciel just stood there, speechless, as I finished the song. "There."

"How the bloody hell did you do that?" The boy said with a hint of awe in his voice.

I rolled my eyes. "I am you music teacher," I reminded him. "I have been playing the violin for over ten years now." Or maybe longer; I still can't remember my past.

Sebastian walked in with a tray. "I have brought you your tea, young master. I hope it is to your liking. Would you like anything, Miss Evangeline?"

I shook my head and felt into my pocket to make sure my letter was still there. My parents had found out where I was, and they wanted me to come home as soon as possible, or else I would return home by force.

"Hurry up and drink your tea, Ciel. We still have plenty to do." I sat down the violin and sighed.

"Is something bothering you, Evangeline," my cousin asked as he sipped his tea.

I shook my head. "No, dear cousin, I am perfectly fine."

Ciel laughed. "Do you think me an idiot? What is bothering you?"

I sighed in defeat and pulled out the letter, handing it to the young Earl. He read it carefully and thought for a moment. "If you do not wish to leave, then you shall stay here with us," he concluded.

"And what of my parents?"

He smirked. "I would like to see them try to take you away, Evangeline."

I nodded. "I think you have had enough lessons for today, cousin. I shall see you in a few." I slowly walked up to my room and lingered in the hallway. My head ached, and my stomach churned. I still hadn't gotten use to everything.

I closed my eyes and banged my head against the wall. "I can't take this." I whispered.

"Miss Evangeline." I felt a warm hand clasp onto my shoulder, and I quickly turned around to see Sebastian smiling at me.

"Sorry, I needed a few moments alone." I sighed and rubbed my forehead.

"You needn't be so upset, Miss," he whispered while stroking my face. "Miss Evangeline, you are so utterly beautiful." He pushed me up against the wall. "And you soul is very…_ravishing_."

"G-get off of me," I groaned while I struggled to get out of his grasp. The demon's eyes glowed a bright red, and his pupils became slits like those of a snake. He leaned down to me and slowly licked my neck. I gasped at the strange and foreign feeling. "S-Sebastian, stop this!" I brought my hand down and slapped him across the face.

The demon seemed a bit dazed at first, but his eyes returned to normal. "Miss Evangel-"

"Leave me alone!" I screamed before he could say anything. I sprinted to my room and locked myself in. One thing I knew, Sebastian was not human. He didn't seem like an angel either. I remembered Ciel's eyes glowing red once, and I wondered if perhaps that was related to what happened today. Who are Ciel Phantomhive and Sebastian Michealis?

I collapsed onto the bed and hid my face into the pillow. What happened to reality? Where has it gone? What happened to my careless days as a youth when I would go horseback riding or playing with Margret? Now, I find out that I am the angel of death; the angel that no one dares speak of. Even the angels in heaven think of me as a monster. I am an outcast shrouded in an abyss of darkness.

"Miss Evangeline?" A soft voice whispered in my ear. I could feel someone's warm breath against my skin. I opened my eyes to see the butler hovering above me.

"What are you doing here!?" I screamed and threw the pillow at him in self-defense. "If you dare make one crude gesture, I shall have your head, butler!"

He chuckled and pinned me down on the bed. "I will not harm you, child. I must speak with you." He pulled me into his arms, and I blushed like a little child. "Evangeline, Ciel and I are demons. Ciel was once a human, but that is another story." He stroked my arms gently. "I have found you, my angel. I have finally found my mate." His lips were inches away from mine, but I pulled back and got myself out of his arms.

"I'm sorry, Sebastian, but I-I…" I didn't know what to say. Half of me said to be with him, but the other half told me not to trust him. "I need a minute." With that, I ran out into the garden to think for a moment. I couldn't take any of this madness! Angel of death! Demons! This is all just a nightmare, and surely I will wake up soon enough.

I went over to the roses and sighed. "One cannot simply fall in love like that. This must be some sort of cruel joke." I smiled a bit. "Ah, yes, a joke! Everything is a prank. I bet ten pounds that Margret was in on it." Though I knew it was not so, I still wanted something to keep me sane. I could feel my sanity oozing out of my body, and that frightened me. Everything seemed unreal. I just wanted to go back to my old life.

_One cannot escape from destiny, Evangeline,_ a warm voice whispered in my ear. _And yours has only merely begun. Everything you see is a façade; an illusion of the mind. You must overlook such worldly things, my black dove, and hold onto the light. You are not completely covered in darkness. You were created by God for a reason…_

**A/N: Sorry it took a while to write this. School and studying and band. Two Christmas parades tomorrow. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I love writing it! Much more to come. Keep the reviews coming. Love you guys! **_ :D _

.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So I did decide to make it SebastianXOC, but it will take a while for Evangeline to fall in love with Sebastian. This chapter is going to be a lot warmer than the others. I will warn you that I am a dark writer. So, don't assume that Evangeline is going to turn out to a Mary-Sue. You'll see what is going to happen in the future. **

Chapter Five: Nightmares Become Dreams

I walked up to my room and accidently bumped into someone. "Miss Evangeline, I am so sorry, yes I am." –It was Mey-Rin, the maid here at the Phantomhive manor.

I smiled and shook my head. "No, it's my fault." I held out my hand to pull her up. She fixed her glasses and smiled at me.

"Oh thank you, Miss, thank you so much."

I rolled my eyes. "Mey-Rin, you needn't thank me. Well, I am going out to London today since Ciel finished his lessons a bit early. Best be on my way."

"And I shall be accompanying you." I turned around to see Sebastian smirking at me. "Young Master's orders."

I clenched my fists and tried not to smack him. "Oh whatever. Come along, demon man, we must be on our way."

He raised an eyebrow. "Demon man?"

I glared at him. "Do not question me…"

The demon chuckled and cupped my cheeks. "Your grey eyes are so beautiful. They truly enchant me." His crimson eyes flashed pink for a second. He leaned closer to me, our bodies almost touching. I shoved myself away from him, trying not to blush.

"I…I don't have all day," I growled at him. He was toying with my patience. The demon followed behind me, and we hopped into the carriage. Before I knew it, we were in the streets of London. Sebastian, for some odd reason, had his arms hooked with mine. I tried to pull myself away from him, but his grasp was too strong.

"Stay close to me," he whispered, a hint of warning in his voice.

"I have no choice!" I bit back and pointed to my arm held captive in his. The butler chuckled and pulled me along. I had to practically run to keep up with him. "Can't you slow down?"

He stopped, nearly causing me to trip over my own feet, and smiled. "Oh, but my dear, I wish to get back to the manor as soon as possible. There we can have some _alone_ time."

I managed to smack him with my free hand. "You dog!"

He smirked even more and ruffled my hair. "Woof!"

"You think you are so funny, don't you? You think that I am going to fall for your charms like every other girl? Well, I am not like every other girl! I could care less about being your mate or not, for I shall never love you. You are unclean; you are filthy and disgraceful." I didn't even mean to say those awful things to Sebastian. Something just _possessed _me to say that.

In that same instance, Sebastian had dragged me into a dark alley. He pushed me up against a wall, eyes glowing and fangs bared. "If you EVER give me a reason to destroy you, I will not hesitate," he growled into my ear. He held a tight grasp on my shoulders that seemed to nearly crush my bones.

I trembled in his arms while tears filled my eyes. "I am so sorry Sebastian," I whispered, trying not to sob. The demon's eyes stopped glowing, and his teeth returned to their normal length. He pulled me into his arms and gently stroked my hair.

"Evangeline," he cooed; his voice was like honey. "I am the one who should be sorry." I hid my face into his chest and started to sob. He scooped me up into his arms, but I heard a strange sound coming from the other end of the alley.

"Bassy!" A voice called out. Sebastian groaned and held me tighter. "I have finally found you, my Romeo. May we continue our forbidden love right here in this alley."

"It's nice to see you too, Grelle," the butler responded coolly.

"Oh Bassy, how you hurt me so," the voice returned.

I looked up from behind Sebastian's chest to see a man dressed in red with matching hair, and odd looking green eyes. "Bassy? Isn't that like a cow's name?"

Once again, Sebastian groaned, and the man named Grelle glared at me. "That is BESSIE, you little brat!" He ran over to Sebastian's side. "Oh Bassy, who is this witch?"

"This is Evangeline; also known as the angel of death." He said with a smile.

Grelle stiffened. "The one that the arch angels wish to kill?"

My eyes widened. "What? What the hell is he talking about, Sebastian?"

Sebastian stroked my face. "You will be safe, I promise."

"Did you know all along?"

Grelle laughed. "Sweetheart, who doesn't know about you? The arch angels have a nicely priced bounty on your head."

"I believed the grim reapers did not do any business with the angels. Especially after the latest incident." Sebastian said.

Grelle shook his head. "You are correct, Bassy, but having the angel at my side, I could reap so many souls."

I glared at him. "I shall not kill a single person just for your benefit. I only will do what He asks of me. I was created for His purpose alone. May I remind you that just a simple touch by me, and you will be in your grave."

The reaper stopped talking. He looked over at Sebastian who did not dare say a word. Grelle sighed. "You are right. There is no point even fighting you. Bassy, I bid you farewell, my Romeo. Ta-ta!"

And with that, the reaper was gone. Sebastian chuckled. "I have never seen Grelle speechless. Would you really have killed him?"

I looked into Sebastian's eyes. "Sebastian," I whispered. "I am not going to let my past repeat itself." The butler nodded and carried me back to the carriage.

"I believe it may be best if we went home."

"But I didn't get the supplies I needed," I muttered. Sebastian simply smiled and ruffled my hair as if I were a child. He set me down in the carriage and kissed my forehead. I was out simply after that.

_"Evangeline, my child, you must wake," a voice whispered to me. I opened my eyes to see Gloria standing by my side. _

_I sat up and looked at her. "Gloria, what is the matter?" _

_Tears filled her intelligent, brown eyes. "You must leave heaven, my child." _

_"What?" I clung onto Gloria, trying not to sob. "Why is that? What are my crimes?"_

_Gloria shook her head. "It is the arch angels, Eva. They are coming after you. I have a plan though. I shall send you down to earth in the image of a child. You will forget your days in heaven until the times come for you to awaken." _

_I nodded and hugged her tightly. "Goodbye, Gloria," I whispered. _

_"Goodbye, child, may God be with you and bless you." She kissed my head gently. Then, everything became a far, distant dream. A dream that held my memories. A dream I longed to have. _

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoy** **this chapter. It's the longest one I have had so far! :D I thank you guys for all the follows and favorites. Don't forget to leave a review! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry you guys. It has taken me forever to write a new chapter, but I have been sooo busy, and I have had a really crappy cold. So here is chapter six! **

Chapter Six: A Forbidden Love

The Angels and the Demons

Corruption can cause even the wisest of men to fall. That is what the demons were born out of. Corruption, greed, and sin. Lucifer lusted for power and so did his followers of angels. He challenged God. He threw away his life in heaven out of his obsession of longing. He was a rebellious angel who went against his Father's will. Many angels fell that day, including Lucifer. The angels were condemned to hell, where Lucifer gained control of. His angel followers became demons who plagued the earth with lust, corruption, hatred, sorrow, greed, and sin.

The angels who remained loyal to God help the poor humans on earth and follow their Father's orders. Angels have many jobs and tasks they must perform. Some angels are guardians who are assigned a human that they must watch over. Some are warriors who are in the army of God and fight off demons. Then there are the Arc Angels; God's must beloved and trusted angels who serve out his every wish. And then there is the angel of death; created to inflict God's wrath on the world. Forever tainted in blood and darkness. Who could love the black dove?

I woke up in Sebastian's arms, blushing madly as he stared down at me. His crimson eyes were gentle and bore into mine. I quickly averted my gaze. "I-I can walk you know." I muttered.

Sebastian smirked. "I know that, Miss Goodman. You have informed me this before."

My cheeks grew hot. "Then why don't you put me down?!"

The demon leaned in and kissed my cheek slowly and affectionately. "I love the feeling of holding you in my arms," he cooed in my ear.

I pushed my head back from his and glared at him. "Do not do that again. If I may remind you, the love between a demon and an angel is forbidden. What will all your demon friends think? 'Sebastian Michaelis in love with an angel; how scandalous!'"

The butler laughed and stroked my hair. "Yes, but you are the angel of death. Blood stains your hands. You are not that different from me, my angel."

I slapped his cheek as hard as I could and jumped out of his arms. "How dare you!" I yelled. "I am _His_ creation. I am _His _doing. Do not compare me to a lowly demon."

"Then why do the arc angels view you as such a threat? Hmmm? If you are so great, why do they want to have you destroyed?" The demon growled.

"I-I don't know. I still don't remember everything. I…I just. I just…" I glanced away from Sebastian, tears filling my eyes. Why did the angels want to dispose of me? Was this God's will? Sebastian tilted my head back to him. He leaned down closer to me, his lips almost touching mine. I was captured in his gaze and could not move. He slowly brushed his soft, cold lips against mine, kissing me deeply and passionately. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me as close to him as possible. My stomach fluttered, but I had lost myself. A new feeling filled my heart. _Love_.

He pushed me up against a wall in the manor. Thank God no one was around. He gently brushed his tongue along my bottom lip. He slowly drew one of his arms around to the back of my dress and started to undo the lace. I pushed him off of me and glanced up at him. Sebastian's eyes were glowing pink, and he had black slits in the middle. "S-Sebastian, I…I can't." I blushed; I didn't want to tell Sebastian that I didn't believe in this sort of thing until marriage. We angels have to set an example for humans.

Sebastian brushed my cheek gently. "I will wait forever for you, my love."

"Thank you, Sebastian." I whispered.

He nodded. "Go get some rest, Evangeline." I sighed and walked upstairs. I let my hair down from my bun and sat down on my bed. Why did my life have to be so complicated? What happened to Evangeline I used to know? The one who hadn't a care in the world? Except for the occasional times Mother and Father would beat me. The one who longed to be an explorer? What…what happened to me?

_~Flash Back~_

"Eva? Eva!" Margret yelled for me across the meadow. I found myself coming here frequently to get away from everyone. I glanced up from _Oliver Twist_ and looked over at Margret. Her hair was in pig tails with a pink boy on each side. I stood up and waved at her.

"Margret!" I shouted. "What are you doing here?"

She ran over to me and giggled. "It is your tenth birthday, silly. What are you doing out here?"

I sighed. "I just wanted to think for a bit."

Margret frowned. "Well that is no fun, Eva. Come on; let's get you ready for the party." She tugged on my hand and pulled me with her. Ugh, I hate parties…

She dragged me back to the manor and made me put on a blue dress. She braided my long, brown hair. "Now Eva," she said in an adult-like tone. "You must enjoy yourself tonight. A lady only has a tenth birthday once. And Mother and Father wish to find you a suitor."

"What?!" I looked over at Margret. "This is news to me! I do not want to get married. I want to become an explorer."

She laughed. "A lady cannot be an explorer."

"Well I am no lady then." I felt a hand sting my right cheek. Margret was standing up panting.

"How **dare** you say that!? You filthy beast!"

I scooted away from her. "M-Margret?"

"After all the hard work Mother and Father put in to raise you, you still have your tainted nature." Her eyes were icy and bore into mine.

"W-What are you talking about? What has gotten into you?"

Her eyes softened a bit. "Oh, nothing. I am very sorry, Eva, dear." She hugged me tightly, but I have to say, I was still a bit freaked out.

"It's alright Margret." I hugged her back tightly.

"Come on, Eva, the party will be starting soon. " She took my hand and we went out to greet my personal hell.

_~End of Flashback~_

I sighed and glanced down at my hands; everything was so confusing. I could hardly take all of it. First, I am an angel. Second, I am the angel of death. Third, the ark angels want to destroy me. Fourth, I am in love with a demon. That makes perfect sense….

"Evangeline, dinner is almost ready." Sebastian called out from behind the door.

"I am not very hungry, Sebastian." I sighed.

He slowly opened the door and walked over to me. Sebastian sat next to me on the bed and wrapped his strong arms around me. "Evangeline," he whispered in my ear. "What is wrong?"

I glanced away from hm. "N-nothing at all, Sebastian."

He kissed my cheek. "I know you are scared, but I shall not let anything harm you, my angel."

Tears filled my eyes. "How do you know that?" I demanded. "What if the ark angels kill me? I have yet to figure out my powers. I have yet to fully comprehend my past. I am powerless…"

"Evangeline." Sebastian pulled me into his chest. "Do not say that. I am here. Just let me love you; let me be there for you. I promise that I shall not hurt you."

I clung onto his jacket and buried my face into his chest. "I…I can't, Sebastian. It is too risky." The demon pulled me off of him, stood up, bowed, and left the room. I felt numb inside. Oh God, why was this happening? Why do I feel so horrible? It can't be love! I cannot love him! I clenched my fists together and pounded them into the pillow over and over again. _Stupid_. _Idiot_.

I could feel something ripping through my back. I tumbled off the bed and cried out in pain. My skin was slowly tearing apart. "S-Sebastian!" I screamed.

A moment later, the demon came running in. "Evangeline!" He sprinted over to me and cradled me in his arms.

"I…It hurts," I whispered. I winced in his arms as another sharp pain pierced my back. He quickly undid the lace of my dress and pulled it off of me. My eyes widened; I was fully exposed. "What are you doing?" His eyes glowed and he kissed my lips before bearing his claws into my back. I cried out against his lips. Tears filled my eyes as I grasped his shoulders. He tore my skin away, and I felt something emerge from my skin.

I glanced back at the mirror to see two large, black feather wings on my back. I sobbed into Sebastian's chest as he gently stroked my hair. "It will be alright, my angel. It shall all be alright."

**A/N: Once again, I am sorry that I haven't been able to update in a while, but here it is! I would like to wish everyone a holly, jolly Christmas, and happy holidays! I hope everyone stays safe and happy! Love you all! :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed thus far. Keep them up; they inspired me to continue to write this. Just want to apologize for the late update. Finals. Enough said…First ever finals are stressing this freshman out, and luckily, they are now finished! I named this chapter Flight after a song in my marching show for band. We did Cirque du Solei. It was sooo cool! #Bandgeeks! **

Chapter Seven: Flight

"Oh my God," I said as I glanced at the wings. They were huge and so very heavy. I tried to stand up but only fell back into Sebastian's arms. He caressed my cheeks and kissed me softly.

"Evangeline, the pain is over," he whispered softly in my ear.

I shook my head. "You are wrong, Sebastian. The pain has only begun." I folded my wings and slowly managed to stand.

"By the way, you look stunning." I glanced down to see myself still fully exposed.

"You devil!" I yelled before wrapping a blanket around me.

Sebastian smirked. "I am a demon, my dear."

"That doesn't give you the right to stare at a woman's naked body. You, sir, are no gentleman," I growled. The nerve of him! And he is sitting there laughing at me. I felt my face getting extremely hot. My cheeks were burning from embarrassment and anger.

"Evangeline," the demon whispered as he cupped my cheeks. "You look so beautiful when you are all flustered."

I sighed. "This is all a joke to you isn't it."

The demon nodded.

_Thought so._

I stood up and put on a blue dress trimmed with white frill. I put my hair into a tight bun as the little devil kept snickering at me. _Just laugh it up, my dear Sebastian. _My hands were clenched into fists. I tried to control myself from hitting the bastard.

"What are you still doing here?!"

Sebastian sighed and stood up. His crimson eyes bore into mine. "You are right, my love. I shall leave you; I need to go back to work." He gently kissed my head before leaving me behind. I sat down on my bed and traced my fingers along the quilt. I glanced back into the mirror and sighed. _Normal._ That word seemed foreign to me now. I was far from normal.

That's when it happened; the craziest idea popped inside my head. I skipped over to the window, let my wings expand, and opened it. Then, I jumped. My stomach twisted as I plummeted towards the harsh ground. _I am going to die! _That's when my wings decided to have a mind of their own. Before I knew it, I was soaring above the manor. It was an indescribable feeling. I had never felt such a rush of adrenaline! The world seemed to become a green blur as I quickly headed towards the city.

I circled around London for a few moments; people below were making their way through the busy streets. I could hear the humans yelling and calling out to one another.

"Eva!" I heard someone yell before an arrow shot through one of my wings. I cried out and fell towards the earth. Another arrow pierced my leg, and I screamed in agonizing pain. I fell into an empty ally way and wondered how I was still alive. _Angel. Right_.

"Eva, are you alright?" I heard someone ask. I looked up to see myself staring at Margret who was holding a bow in her hands.

I managed to sit up; a puddle of blood formed under me. I glared at my sister. "What the hell is wrong with you, Margret?"

She laughed; a shrill, evil laugh. "_You_ are my problem, Evangeline. The arch angels are not very fond of you, as I am sure you know."

My eyes widened. How in the world could Margret possibly know about that? Her blue eyes were cold and icy. I bit my lip before speaking. "How do you know about the arch angels?"

Margret knelt down beside me and grabbed ahold of my jaw. "Because I am an angel, my dear, dear, sister." She briefly kissed my cheek before whispering, "And now, I shall kill you." Margret took one of her arrows and pierced it in my heart. My eyes closed and my body went limp, and I was greeted by darkness

_"Evangeline," I heard someone call. I looked up to see myself in a mirror. I was in the middle of nowhere. Dark clouds stacked up in the distance. I gazed at myself in the mirror. My long black hair was down, resting on my shoulders. I wore a dress as dark as midnight, and my raven feathered wings were stretched out completely. "It is time for you to wake up completely. God is with you. God is with us." _

_I felt something surge throughout me; I was being awakened. Memories flooded my mind, and my vision was blocked by tears, bloodshed, and death. Screams of terror and agony drowned my ears, and I felt myself collapse. No wonder the angels saw me as a monster; I myself thought I was. I glanced up at the mirror. "H-help me," I choked. _

_"Eva," she said softly. "Do not be afraid. Corruption has spread throughout the angels. Michael and Gabriel remain loyal to God, but many have turned their backs on you. You are destined to be one with the demon, and destroy the true threats of heaven. We can do this." _

_I sighed. "Our love is forbidden, and I do not understand how it is destined. Why would God want us to work together? Could I not fight the angels myself?" _

_She shook her head. "No. We would surely die, Evangeline. You are not strong enough. You need his help, and he would be obliged to give it. Sebastian is a part of this equation like we are. Only God knows the outcome." _

_"Alright, I trust your word. And what about Margret and my step-family?" _

_She frowned. "They cannot be trusted. Their allegiance is to the arch angels, for they are all angels themselves. Keep a close eye on them, Eva, but I must leave now." _

_"Wait!" I called out. "I have so much that I want to ask you!" It was too late. Everything vanished._

"Evangeline?" My eyes fluttered opened. I looked up to see Sebastian hovering over me. "Are you alright?"

I nodded. "Y-yes." I managed to squeak. He pulled me into his arms and smiled.

"Good," the demon whispered in my ear. He gently kissed my neck and rubbed my back. I suppose he was surprised when I didn't pull away. I remembered what my angelic self had said. We must become one. Sebastian smirked against my skin and continued to kiss down my neck. His teeth grazed my neck and sent shivers down my spine.

I pulled myself closer to him, and he responded by putting me in his lap. "Do not scare me, as you did, again, Evangeline," he whispered. "I thought I had lost you, and now, I shall claim you as my own." Sebastian's eyes started to slow, and his fangs were bared. He pushed me down on the bed and held my wrists tightly. My body trembled underneath me.

"No, Sebastian!" I hissed. "G-get off of me!" The demon started to take off my dress despite my helpless pleas and demands. I started to thrash my arms against him in hopes it would weaken the demon, but his strength was too much for me.

I sighed; I had to use my angelic powers or else Sebastian would take advantage of me. My hands started to glow, and I touched Sebastian chest. He jumped back and growled at me. "Sebastian." I said sternly. "It is Evangeline. Evangeline Goodman." His eyes stopped glowing, and he hid his head in his hands.

"Evangeline," he whispered softly. "I am so sorry. I lost control of myself."

"I noticed…" I scoffed and tried to walk out, but Sebastian grabbed my arm.

"I really am sorry, Eva," he whispered.

I flung my arm away from him. "Get away from me!" I quickly exited the room, bumping into Ciel. The boy looked up at me and frowned. "Sorry, Earl." I whispered.

He sighed. "Evangeline, not that I am concerned, but you look upset."

I shook my head. "No at all, my lord. I shall be practicing the piano for a bit and preparing your lesson for tomorrow. "

Ciel shook his head. "Whatever Sebastian has done, he still loves you, Evangeline."

I laughed sarcastically. "Loves me? Demons cannot comprehend the word love. They know of lust and want, but they now nothing of the word love." The young Earl sighed and walked on. I went out to the garden and gazed at the roses. They reminded me of Sebastian. A rose is beautiful, charming, and sweet. It lures you in and then pricks you with its thorn. What if Sebastian is the same exact way? Maybe he is using me just to get my soul.

I kept staring at the rose, waiting for something to happen. I felt someone come up and wrapped my arms around me, but it wasn't Sebastian. I looked up to see a man-no a demon, hovering above me.

"Such a tainted angel," he cooed in my ear. He gently licked my neck which caused me to whimper. Who was this freak anyways?

"Get away from me!" I growled.

The demon laughed. "And a feisty one at that." He placed a hand on my thigh, but I smacked it away.

"I shall say this only once, demon scum, get away from me!" I yelled, but the demon only smiled. He lunged at me, and I fell back on the ground. He put a cloth over my nose, and I was out cold. _Why does this happen to me?_

**A/N: Once again, sorry guys for the late update. Finals are crazy… -_- Any who, I hope this chapter makes up for it. :) It was interesting to write, and what is going to happen to Evangeline? Only time will tell. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Here is the next chapter of Darkness Falling. Reviews are much appreciated! Enjoy!**

Chapter Eight: Fire and Ice

I woke up chained to a wall. Who did think demon think he was dealing with? A five year old child? My hands started to glow as I felt power surge through my veins, but the chains ceased to do anything. _Okay._ I thought to myself. _This devil is smarter than I predicted. But, no way in heaven shall I be a damsel in distress._

I thrashed my arms around, and the light began to glow brighter. Eventually, the chains split in half. I smiled and made my quick getaway; until the demon found me…

"And what do you think you are doing, my pet?" He snickered.

I gagged at that. "First of all, demon, I am not _your pet_." My eyes started to glow, and I let my angelic form take over. "Second of all, I shall never succumb to a demon like you." A sword appeared in my hands, and I quickly lunged at the demon. He instantly dodged my attack, causing me to graze his arm. The demon growled, and I pulled the sword back to me.

The demon's eyes began to glow. "Give up this fight, little one. One look at my true form shall drive you to insanity."

I laughed. "I am the angel of death, fool. Your ugly nature means nothing to me. I have seen plenty of things that would drive a man to the point of insanity."

The demon smiled and let his true nature show, thinking it might distract me. It did not. This demon was a wolf demon, and I, once again, lunged at the wolf. He leaped onto me, and I was knocked backwards. _Perfect Opportunity_. I pulled out a knife and stabbed the wolf in the heart. The demon went limp and collapsed next to me.

I stood up and felt a sticky substance trickle down my side. I looked down to see that the wolf had bitten me. I heavily sighed but managed to stand. I left the demon alone and tried to find my way out of that place. That's when I spotted _him_; Michael, the warrior angel. He walked over to me, but I was hesitant whether I should leave or not.

"Evangeline, do not fear me. I come with a warning," the angel spoke softly.

I raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

Michael nodded. His golden locks sparkled in the sun, and his purple eyes seemed to glow. "Yes. The angel, Celeste, has been sent by the traitors to hunt you down and find you. You must hide, Evangeline. I offer you what I can." He held out a necklace with an angel on it. "This will help you when the time is right."

"But Michael, what shall I do? I am a magnet to demons, and the angels are after me."

He smiled and gently stroked my cheek. "My dear, dear, Evangeline, you never change. Have a little faith. I shall not let anything harm you, _little sister_."

My eyes widened. "W-what?" Michael smiled and disappeared from my sights. I put the necklace around my neck and sighed. _My life just gets stranger and stranger. _

_~Flashback~_

"Evangeline!" I heard my name being called among the clouds, and I looked back to see Gloria smiling at me.

"Hello!" I yelled while waving my hands frantically. Gloria flew over and landed next to me. I hugged her tightly; I was still a young angel, and she had become my motherly figure.

"Eva, my you are growing rather quickly," she said as she ruffled my hair.

I giggled and nodded. "I am going to be big and strong for when I meet Brother Michael."

Gloria frowned. "Eva, what have I told you about your brother?"

I sighed. Gloria told me about him every day. "He is head of the ark angels."

"Good girl, now tell me why the Father has created you."

I sighed even more. "When the time comes, I must help to free his people by plaguing the world with death." As a child, it was a job I did not thoroughly understand. Death was beyond comprehension in heaven. People lived here.

Gloria knelt down and gently kissed my head. "He watches over you, angel. And Michael loves you very much. He asks me every day how you are doing."

I gasped. "Oh? And what do you tell him, Gloria?"

She laughed. "I say that you are doing just fine." Gloria's guardian angel necklace began to glow. She ruffled my hair once more. "Have to leave, Eva. I'll tuck you in when I get back." I nodded and said my goodbyes. Gloria left briefly after, and like many times before, I was alone. None of the other angelic children wanted to play with me. I was a misfit.

I spent most of my time observing the things that unraveled on earth. I watched as Adam ate the apple, and I watched as Cain killed Able. Time seemed to slowly drift on below me, and it was sometimes an agonizing thing to watch, but as time moved on, I started to grow. The day came when I had to fulfill my role. I had to kill the first born of men and beast alike.

My spirit swept down through Egypt, taking the souls of all I deemed necessary to take. Some were the souls of children, and some were the souls of adults. Every first born who did not have the blood on their door perished that day, and when I came back to heaven, I was not welcomed. I was a misfit.

_~End of Flashback~_

I trudged down the busy streets of London, trying to find my way back to the Phantomhive manor. I hated crowds; they made me feel so unclosed. People continuously bumped into me and muttered a sorry. I tried my best to get through this without having a meltdown, but that is difficult to do. Angels are used to open spaces. I felt an arm tightly grasp my shoulder, and I almost scream.

"Evangeline," a dark, alluring voice whispered to me. I turned around to see Sebastian. I hugged him tightly. "You scared me, my angel."

I nodded. "I was kidnapped by some demon. I managed to kill him."

Sebastian gently kissed my cheek. "At least you are safe." _For now._ I mentally added. I did not want to tell Sebastian about Celeste yet; that could wait. At least I had him in my arms right now.

"Ciel is expecting a music lesson for today," he purred in my ear.

"Yes, of course. Let's not dilly-daddle then." I took Sebastian's arm and took of sprinting in the direction of the manor. Honestly, I just wanted to get out of the crowd of people. There is a reason I dislike balls so much…

Ciel peered at me from behind his music stand. "Kidnapped?"

I nodded. "Yes, my lord, kidnapped. But I am alright; this angel can fend for herself. No need to worry about my well-being."

Ciel scoffed. "Who said I was worried?"

"Eyes are windows to the soul." I replied.

The boy laughed. "I am a demon, Evangeline, I have no soul."

"Touché, little Earl."

Ciel glared at me. "Is this lesson over?"

"Play the scale you have been practicing for me on the piano." I responded. Ciel did as he was told. "Now do it with your eyes closed. It is important that you know your scales. Next we shall work on chords. If you do not know you chords, you shall never learn to play." The Earl sighed but did as he was told.

He let me have the rest of the afternoon off, but Sebastian took that as an opportunity to speak with me. "Evangeline, I have matters to discuss with you."

I gulped. "W-what did I do?"

He gently pressed his lips against mine. "I am sorry, Evangeline. I did not mean to harm you, my angel. I have such a desire to mate with you-"

"No, no," I said, cutting him off mid-sentence. He gave me a confused look. "You don't have to apologize, Sebastian. I overreacted. It is my fault as well." He opened his mouth in protest, but I raised my arm up. "And no arguing. Let me take some of the blame."

Sebastian wrapped and arm around my shoulders and pulled me closer to him. "You are irresistible, Evangeline."

"And sometimes I think that to be a curse." I muttered.

He tilted my head up; his reds orbs bore into my grey eyes. "I shall protect, my love. No one will ever harm you."

Those words echoed inside my head. _Brother. _

**A/N: Hey you guys. It's been a little while, so sorry about that. I appreciate all the reviews so far. I do take time to read them, and I really love them! So thanks to everyone, and I survived finals and did pretty well. Second semester is in full swing, and my honors English and social studies classes shall be the death of me to say the least. I already feel suffocated with work. Any who, I will try to update this as much as I can, so you guys just hang in there. J I hope you all enjoy this chapter, things are starting to get interesting. **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I am glad that so many of you are enjoying the story thus far, and I want to answer some questions from the reviews. **

**1. The reason she cannot kill demons is because they do not have a soul. I was actually going to discuss that within the story, but in my interpretation, demons do not have souls. I made it out that reapers, on the other hand, do have souls. That was just my own choice; it never clearly states if reapers have souls. So, that is why she is scared of the demons. **

**2. I will discuss about the Goodman family later on, and I am glad you caught that. Yes, they are angels, but I don't want to really get into detail about them yet. You all will just have to continue to read. A lot of your questions will be answered in due time. Just keep hanging on! **

Chapter Nine: When the Angel Cries

It had been weeks since my little incidents, and questions filled me up to the point where I could not sleep at night. Everything seemed impossible; reality was now fantasy, and fantasy was now reality. I could not muster anything intelligent or reasonable. How many people in London would believe that I am an angel of death, and that the Queen's own watchdog was a demon? Human understanding only went so far, and even I felt that I was on the verge of insanity.

_Maybe this is all a dream. Perhaps I am in some sort of coma-like state. _

_I might have already gone insane; me, the angel of death? How preposterous!_

_My "family" was out to kill me; this is not real life! _

I did not even realize that I had locked myself in my room and hadn't come out for days. I was too busy contemplating my own life. Then, there was a knock on the door, and I jumped. I had not heard a word from anyone in such a long time. I kept to myself most of the time.

"Evangeline." _Oh no, Sebastian. _"Let me in, or I will break down this door."

My heart nearly leapt out of my chest. I ran over and opened the door. "S-Sebastian?" I squeaked before he pulled me into his arms. He gingerly ran his hands through my silken hair.

"Evangeline," he whispered. "What is wrong?"

"I am scared. Each night I see them, and even when I wake up, I can feel the pain and hear the screams of thousands." I felt as I tear ran down my cheek, but Sebastian gently wiped it away. He tilted my head up; his crimson orbs bore into my grey eyes.

"Become mine for the night, my angel," he purred. His eyes started to glow, and he seductively ran his hands down my sides. "Become my mate, and I shall offer you full protection. Your fears will dissolve into pure bliss."

I shook my head; his offer was so very tempting, but I could not give in yet. "N-not tonight, Sebastian." I whispered. I knew that I would have to give myself to Sebastian, but I was just not ready yet. Anxiety took its toll. What if this was his only offer? What if he did not want me ever again?

Sebastian leaned in and kissed my cheek. "I understand," he whispered. "You are not ready. I shall wait; even if it means I will be waiting forever. I shall take no one but you to be my mate, Evangeline." He stroked my cheek and smiled at me. I couldn't help but giggled; Sebastian was my silver lining through all of this. I had been so stupid to hide from him and everything else. That would not solve my problems; I needed to solve them for myself.

"I need to go speak with Ciel," I said before quickly storming out. I was going to get an answer for my first question. I ran into his study, panting.

He glanced up at me and frowned. "This better be important, Evangeline. I am trying to investigate a murder case for the Queen."

I looked at him. "Oh? And who was murdered?"

Ciel sighed heavily. "The Goodman family."

I gulped; this was impossible! "W-what?! How can this be? I just saw Margret yesterday!"

He shook his head. "That is the problem, Evangeline, there is no Margret. You see, I am not sure who you were staying with. The _real _Goodmans were found dead. Unfortunately, they were killed some time ago. Their corpses were starting to decay."

There was a piece of the equation. "It all makes sense, my lord. They told me they were angels, and that confused me. They must have killed the original family and took their place before raising me."

Ciel cocked his head to the side. "But why? Why choose a family that is related to my own?"

That is when it hit me. I understood why they waited so long to try to kill me. They could foresee into the future. "Getting close to you meant getting close to Sebastian. They want me to suffer; those monsters are going to try to do something to Sebastian."

Ciel simply laughed. "Oh let them, Evangeline. Sebastian is strong; this is not the first time we have dealt with angels."

"I know, my lord. I am not worried about Sebastian."

The Earl nodded. "Good. Perhaps you shall join me for a game of chess."

I always hated chess, but this was Earl Ciel Phantomhive. No one should refuse a child such as him. That could mean certain death. I sat down across from him and stared at the board.

"I am a demon," he said while setting up the pieces. "And I have yet to devour a single soul. I am starting to get extremely hungry."

I gulped; I did not like where this conversation was going. Was Ciel going to offer a contract? "I understand, my lord." I finally said.

He raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Is that so? Well, Evangeline, I need to feed. If you gave me your soul, you will no longer be afraid. You will not have to fend on your own; your soul will be safe with me."

I stood up from the board, but his glare told me to sit back down, and I fearfully obeyed. He chuckled at this. "Why is it that the angel of death is afraid of a mere demon like me?"

"I cannot kill a demon. They have no souls."

Ciel leaned over onto the board and rested his head on his folded hands. "How intriguing."

I shook my head. "N-no, not really. Perhaps I should go check on Sebastian. He may become worried."

The boy grasped onto my wrist. In an instant, the demon was behind me, his eyes were glowing. Ciel tilted my head up; our lips were only inches apart. His gaze seemed to hypnotize me, and I could not move. I was a sitting duck in the arms of a predator.

"Young master?" My hypnotic state quickly washed away. Sebastian was glaring at the Earl. "I must implore you to put my mate down this very instant. I shall not ask twice."

Ciel laughed. "You have not claimed her yet. She is open to any demon that sets eyes on her."

Sebastian pulled out his silverware. "Leave Miss Evangeline alone, young master. She belongs to me and to me alone. I shall mark her as my mate."

The Earl laughed and put me down. I gasped for air; he had been holding onto my neck. "Take Evangeline now!" He seemed to yell. "Since she belongs to you, make her yours. Force her to succumb to your will." Ciel's eye was glowing red; he was not in his right mind. "That is an order."

Sebastian cringed but picked me up. I thrashed in his arms; this wasn't right. Why was Sebastian listening to Ciel? He was obviously being controlled by his inner demon. I looked up at Sebastian, tears constantly falling down my cheeks. "Sebastian," I begged. "Do not do this. Please, I do not want this yet. I am not ready to be your mate. You know this!" I was nearly in hysterics.

The demon looked down at me; his eyes were filled with pity. "This was an order, my angel. I shall disobey my master's orders. What kind of butler would I be?"

"No!" I screamed. "This is rape! I-I hate you, Sebastian. I thought I could trust you, but I was wrong. I can trust no one in this God-forsaken world!"

This made Sebastian extremely angry. We entered his bedroom and he pushed me onto the bed. The demon took off his gloves with his teeth and started to strip me of my clothing. I closed my eyes and grasped onto the bedding. I would not look at him while he did such an unthinkable act. Hate filled my heart. Was this a part of the plan? Did the angels not foretell this? I wanted nothing more but to die. After a while, all I could feel was pain. It seemed endless. Sebastian whispered soothing words in my ear, but I did not listen. I did not want to listen to the beast. I was a fool.

Once Sebastian was finished, he took my hand and marked me as his own. He then left me, and I took my escape. I flew over London and reached an open field. I simply lied there and gazed up at the stars. Everything seemed so unreal. The man I loved raped me, angels are coming after me, and every demon wants to devour my soul. I could not take any more of this. I just wanted to disappear.

_This was the work of the angels. They let Ciel's demon come out, and Sebastian had no choice. Eva, dear little Eva, go back to your love. You are not safe here. _

I smiled; Gloria was speaking with me. I did not want her to stop.

_They want you to become weak, little one. We are here, Eva. We shall not let you perish. Michael, Gabriel, and I will look after you, but you must listen to our guidance. You have become one with the demon, and he shall protect you for the battle you will soon face. This has become bigger than you, Evangeline. War is coming…_

**A/N: Things are starting to heat up! Don't worry though, Evangeline and Sebastian's relationship is still completely intact. This chapter was a bit dark, but I am a bit of a dark writer. This was necessary though. Evangeline had to eventually give herself to Sebastian, so I did it in a different way. I originally wasn't planning on doing it like this, but oh well. More of an experiment on my part. I hope you all enjoyed this. Second update of this week! Woohooo! **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: So a lot of you guys were happy with the last chapter, thank goodness! It was an "experiment" for me, and this chapter will be too. I am actually going to be writing half of this chapter in Sebastian's POV. So, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I want to personally thank everyone who has followed me, my story, and has reviewed my story. It is much appreciated! :) **

Chapter Ten: Through the Eyes of a Demon

(Sebastian's POV)

My angel has disappeared. I have not seen or heard from my mate in a week, and this troubled me severely. Evangeline was in danger, and without me around, she could be easily killed by the archangels. What I did was wrong, but my inner demon took over. Young master gave me his orders, and I had been longing for her for quite some time now. I suppose I simply lost myself, but that was still no excuse. I hurt the child, and I doubt that she will ever forgive me.

Ring! Ring! Ring! I sighed; _what did he want now_? I left my bedchamber and walked down the corridor that led to the young master's room. I walked in and looked over at my lord. His head was resting upon his hands, and his eyes were glaring up at me. How I loathed that look, and I would have to see it for all eternity.

"You called, my lord?" I said as I strutted over to his desk.

He sighed and nodded. "I need you to find Evangeline."

I raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Are you worried about her, Young Master?"

Ciel clenched his fists. "Stop mocking me, Sebastian. What I did was wrong, yes, but I do not need your input on the matter."

"Young Master, I did not state my opinion."

"You implied it," he growled.

I chuckled. The boy had become so angry that his eyes were now glowing red. It made me wonder if he took a liking to Miss Evangeline. Oh well, she belonged to me, and part of his was his fault. I had no idea what was running through his mind that day. Perhaps the little demon was filled with jealousy, but one cannot tell.

"Sebastian," he hissed. "This is an order. Go find Evangeline at once."

I smirked, got down on one knee, and placed a hand on my heart. "Yes, my lord." With that, I left the Earl to go find my beloved mate. I headed out towards a little meadow covered in snow; I could smell Evangeline's sweet scent. She _had _been here, but alas, she was gone now. Instead, I was greeted by an old friend, Aelwen.

Her red hair was still curly as ever, and her sapphire eyes twinkled when they saw me. Just one look at my former lover gave me a lump in my throat. She smiled wickedly at me and glided over to where I stood.

"Hello, my dear. I here you go by the name Sebastian now," she whispered with that same melodic voice.

I nodded. "It is nice to see you again, Aelwen."

She gently kissed my cheek and smiled. "It has been ages since I last saw you, darling."

I sighed. "Yes, it has, my dear." I replied. The demoness took my hand and started walking.

"Rumor has it that your heart belongs to an angel," she said as we walked.

"Yes, she is my mate."

Aelwen stopped walking and glared at me. "How foolish are you, Sebastian? She cannot love an angel?"

I narrowed my eyes at her. "And who made those rules?"

Aelwen snorted. "We are opposites. This is not some silly Shakespeare play, my love. Many demons have casted you down as a love sick schoolboy. Is this really what you have become? Remember when you use to be feared? You would use your charms to seduce humans before taking their souls. You were lust itself. Now, you have become human. What if you become an angel again? What if you repent?"

I laughed. "Aelwen, jealousy does not suit you very well. I shall never become an angel, my dear. I think that is impossible. I chose the path I wanted to go down, and I cannot change my fate."

"So you think. Please, Sebastian, forget about the angel. Come back to me."

I shook my head. "I do not love you."

She clenched her fists. "We are demons! We do not love! All we know is hunger and lust."

"I am an exception." Aelwen walked over to me and smirked. She passionately kissed me, and I tried to pull her off, but she had a death grip on my shoulders.

Evangeline's POV

I heard voices coming from the meadow and decided to see what was going on. I had been staying here for a week now, and I was afraid that someone would eventually come to find me. I know Gloria had told me to go back to Sebastian, but I just could not bring myself to do it. Half of me loathed him, and half of me completely loved him with all my heart. I had never felt so confused in my life. I walked out to the meadow to see Sebastian with some woman. My eyes widened; he was kissing her. I clenched my fists and stormed out towards the demon without thinking. My anger had gotten the best of me, and I was going to give that monster hell. He glanced over at me, not saying a word. I smacked the demon across the face, and Sebastian was left speechless.

The girl tried to say something, but I had already knocked her to the ground unconscious. "You bastard!" I yelled.

Sebastian sighed and looked down. "You do not understand my angel."

"The hell I don't…"

He put his arms around me and pulled me close. I started to thrash in his arms.

"Stop it, Sebastian! I do not love you, and I am not your angel!"

He sighed and brushed a lose strand of hair from my face. "I know you do not mean that, my love. I am sorry for my actions. I know you are upset, and I do not condemn you. I lost control of myself."

I looked up at Sebastian and sighed. "I need time, Sebastian. Time to think."

He looked down at me. "Time is of the essence. Something is brewing."

I nodded. "Yes, war."

Sebastian's eyes widened. "What did you say?"

"There shall be a second war, and we have to choose sides. This could affect our relationship, Sebastian."

He gently kissed me. "I will always stay by your side, my angel. Let the war come, but I will be there with you till the end. We shall defeat the archangels and those who want to stand in our way."

I shook my head. "The demons have pledged their allegiance to the archangels. If you fight with the righteous, you shall be redeemed, Sebastian. It will be treason for you as a demon. You shall go back to your angelic ways."

Sebastian's eyes widened, and he did not reply. This would be a difficult choice for him. He could let the archangels kill me, or he could help protect me and become an angel again. I really did not want to be alone in this, but I feared that might be what happens in the end. Once again, I would be an outcast and lose everything I loved. I shall always be alone…

**A/N: So, there we go! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please leave your reviews for me to read. It would be greatly appreciated. Hope you guys have a wonderful rest of the day. I, myself, am enjoying the snow outside and listening to music from the 1968 version of Romeo & Juliet. It is inspiring me to write. Anyways, I will see you guys later! :) **


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I am supper sorry for not updating in like, forever! I just got so caught up in life, and I know it is such a lame excuse. My honors classes having been giving me assignments non-stop, and I feel like death itself. Even on break, I have been so busy with helping out other people and what not. So, after my hopeless excuse, enjoy chapter eleven of my story. :)

Chapter 11: The Stars Look Down

"Now, now, Miss Evangeline, the view is simply wonderful. No need to get embarrassed."

I looked up at the demon butler gazing down at me, sighing and panting. Sweat trickled down the sides of my face. "You were too rough on me," I hissed.

The demon only smirked. "Too rough was I?" He leaned down to whisper in my ear. "I can be rougher."

Ciel rolled his eyes in disgust. "Please," he spat. "Sebastian, help her up."

The demon pulled me up and handed me my sword. "You are a pretty good fencer, my angel." His crimson eyes gazed into mine, and a smirk formed on his lips. That little lair. I was a hopeless fencer, and in fact, just a few seconds into it, I had tripped over my own two feet.

I smiled sweetly at the demon. "Such a gentleman you are, my little devil." Sebastian smiled and leaned in to kiss my forehead. I had forgiven him for what had happened a few weeks ago, and I suppose it was a bit extreme, but I still loved this demon more than anything in this world. We made a blood pack to never make love to one another until the night of our wedding day, if we live to see it.

A lot had taken place in those weeks. I had started my training for the war that was bound to happen. Sebastian was still in a bit of a predicament and could not decide what he was going to do. Honestly, I understood very well what he was going through. Who knew if our love would survive throughout all eternity, but it was a happy thought to think. Besides, Sebastian was born a demon, and I did not want for him to change for me; that is who he is and it should remain that why. I decided to make sure he stayed out of the battle. Ciel had already joined my cause, so I did have a demon by my side. I suppose a lot of people would find this strange, but I was just overjoyed to have him on my side.

Sebastian ruffled my hair and gazed into my eyes with those deep crimson orbs of his. "When this is all over," he whispered. "I shall take you to the pits of hell where you will be completely safe."

I giggled a bit. "And why, pray tell, would an innocent little angel like me want to go visit the depths of hell?"

"Because, I will be by your side," the devil responded while winking at me. My heart began to increase its speed, as warmth rushed to my cheeks. This demon did have a way of making me blush and long for him.

"Please, are you two done flirting?" The Earl asked while gagging. I turned around to see Ciel and sighed. Sebastian was smirking at his master, and I was blushing like a bloody British schoolgirl.

"Yes, my lord," replied the butler. He took my hand, and the three of us soon returned inside. A hissing sound had filled my ears, and my stomach began to churn. The world became blurry, and then I had noticed that I was transported somewhere else, mentally. I looked around to see myself surrounded by a forest. I was standing in the middle of stone pillars, and the sun was shining brightly above me.

I had then noticed an angelic figure standing before me. Her dress was made of white, dove feather, and her long, silver hair reached down to her thighs. Her violet eyes stared at me with hatred shining in them, and her wings expanded from her back.

"What a pleasure it is to finally meet the angel of death," she hissed with sarcasm. Each word she said sounded like sweet venom pouring from her lips. A faint, white light radiated from her skin, but she was not holy. In fact, she was one of the fallen, and I began to laugh. Her eyes narrowed at the sight before her.

"Oh how funny it is indeed," I began. "That a fallen angel looks so righteous. Did the archangels give you back your wings? How pathetic and low."

The angel frowned at that. "How dare _you_ call me low. You are the lowly creature; a mass murder-"

"I only did what God had created me to do!" I yelled, clenching my fists. "I do not understand why I am being attacked? Why in the world would you pick a war with one angel? What is it you are trying to do?"

She chuckled darkly. "My dear child," she whispered. "We are going to take back heaven and up rise. We are after multiple angels, and we will destroy all who stands in our way. This is why we are starting a war."

My eyes widened in disbelief; this is what the war is all about? I gulped, trying to take everything in. Then, I noticed another figure appear. Happiness filled my soul when I noticed Michael approaching me. I quickly ran into his arms and hugged him tightly. "Michael!" I exclaimed, but when I looked up into his beautiful eyes, they held nothing but disgust towards me. I bit my lip; I had seen that look before in a distant memory.

"I shall break you," he whispered in my ear. "You are vile, you are sick, and you **must** be cleansed."

At this point, my head was spinning. Images of all the love and compassion the two of us shared seemed to disappear. The angels were getting inside my mind, and I could not make out what was reality and what was an illusion. My walls seemed to be falling, and I felt like a weak child crying out for their mother to comfort them. I had no one. Sebastian could not help me, and my memories may have all been unrealistic. For all I knew, Gloria could have been a figure of my imagination.

I felt a soft hand wipe the tears from my cheeks, and I had slowly opened my eyes. I found myself back inside the Phantomhive manor that I had grown to love. The worried expression of Sebastian Michealis had greeted me from my slumber. His calming face was only inches away from mine, and I could feel my cheeks slowly turning red.

"What happened, my angel?" His honey-like voice asked me.

I sat up and wrapped my arms around him, sighing heavily. I did my best to explain to him what all that happened. The demon kissed my head and hugged me closely. "I shall be here with you, my love; until the very end." I then closed my eyes and slowly drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

**A/N: Sooooooooo sorry I have not updated in like forever. Please, please, please, accept my apology. School is sucking the life out of me at the moment, but I have always had a lot of blessings come into my life as well. So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and there shall be more to come. Little fun fact for all of you all; I named this chapter after one of my favorite songs from Billy Elliot the musical. If you have never head of it before, you have to go to YouTube like ASAP and listen to it. I have seen the musical, and it is mind blowing. The music is by Elton John, and it is simply wonderful. Sorry, just had to say that. **


End file.
